


spinning dots

by mingyas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyas/pseuds/mingyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chat noir and ladybug finally discover whom the other is behind the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinning dots

A beep sounds in Ladybug's ears for the third time and she sighs. Chat Noir gazes up at her as she stands quickly, dispatching her yo-yo from her waist. The two are sitting on a random rooftop in Paris, and the view of the Eiffel Tower is almost too much to tear away from.

Ladybug feels her shoulders automatically perk up defensively as Chat stands up next to her, and she struggles not to playfully glare at him. He does this every single time she needs to go, resting a hand on her shoulder before asking her out for a date. And, every single time, she rejects him to lasso herself back to her human form. But this time it's different.

"So soon, already?" she hears him ask, his voice tired but so soft. She can't seem to place his usual smirk in his tone, instead it's masked by one she hardly hears. The tone she only places when he swings her away from danger, the almost drawling tone in his voice when she closed the door on him so not to reveal her secret identity.

Longing.

"Yeah, in a few minutes this getup-" she says, gesturing at her costume, "-will disappear and honestly I'm not so sure you want to see that." She giggles a little, allowing her confidence to ease into her voice. Besides, who'd want to see boring Marinette, anyways?

From the corner of her eye, Ladybug sees something flicker in Chat. Slightly curious, but not enough, she swings her yo-yo at a nearby flagpole and waits for it to click on. As the rope becomes taut in her gloved hands, she feels his hand on her shoulder.

"I actually wouldn't mind."

She turns to look at him for the first time during this entire encounter, and feels an odd rush of heat come over her. Chat's attention to his appearance has disappeared for a slight moment- his ears are drooping, he's biting his lips, almost as if he's nervous.

Chat obviously wasn't expecting the glance either, perking his ears up and trying for a blinding smile that just falls short. He runs a gloved hand through his hair and stares at his feet.

"What I'm trying to say is, uh... Is the life you return to really that interesting?"

He gets her on that. What interesting thing laid in her future? She'd finished her homework hours ago, Alya was out doing some writing seminar... She'd probably just sit at her desk and admire her Adrien wallpaper.

Adrien.

Ladybug inhales sharply at the thought of her crush. Chat's arm tenses and he lessens his grip on her shoulder. She barely notices the change, a sense of guilt washing over her as she feels herself wanting to stay where she is. The quiet, mysterious boy who never really knew who she was, and maybe necessarily didn't even want to know-

-and there was a boy who wanted to know about her standing right next to her.

"I- I mean... is your life without the mask really that pleasant? I'm sure people miss you, but is it really you that they miss?" There's a sort of wistful tone in Chat's voice, and Ladybug feels something different about him. His flirty demeanor has been replaced with one of... _sadness_.

A warning beep buzzes Ladybug back to her senses, her concern for her kwami beginning to cloud her thoughts.

"I do have a life where people care about me," she answers, shifting her grip on her rope. "And I think it's best if they don't know who I am, because that might put them in harm's way."

What a lie. She knew that if she so much mentioned the word 'Ladybug' as Marinette, everyone would laugh. After all, who would believe that this clumsy girl from class, diligent as she may be, was a hero?

"Please trust me when I say it's for the best," she says solemnly, pulling on her rope for the last time. "It's best to keep it a secret."

With that, she leapt off the rooftop, feeling some form of relief as she zooms away from Chat. She's never been so nervous to look him in the eyes before, in fear of what he might think of her for not trusting him. An odd tingling sensation causes her to shiver as she realizes that she's going too fast in the direction of the flagpole. She looks around, frantically searching for a safer spot to land. Her movements erratic, Ladybug finds herself shouting out two words as the flagpole nears.

"Chat Noir!"

And the last thing she remembers is a whirl of black colliding with her frame before her mind goes blank.

Ladybug, no- Marinette is the one to awake first. Everything hurts, and for a moment she wishes her human self had her cleansing abilities. She blinks more, moving her bruised arm to cradle her aching head, only to brush her fingers against the hair of someone else.

She shrieks and backs away, regretting her movements instantly. Her legs explode in pain as her arms give way into the pavement, she's about to push herself up when she gets a look at the individual that she has just scurried away from.

A mop of blond hair shakes itself, a pale hand working its way through the tangles. The individual is wearing a white shirt, now in tatters, and Marinette wonders if the pounding in her chest is from the fall or who she thinks this individual is. As the figure pulls their hand away from their hair, a ring glints and Marinette gasps.

Adrien?

The boy doesn't turn to look at her at first, so Marinette allows herself to slink back onto the pavement. It's an abandoned sidewalk, and there's no sign of traffic. She curls into her jacket, her head still aching. Had she'd been dumb enough to think that her transformation wouldn't wear off mid-flight? And who had caught her, who would be even more reckless to throw their body onto her as a shield? Chat Noir? Chat, with his dumb grin, who cared about her probably more than anything in the world?

Chat Noir was Adrien? The boy of her dreams, had he caught her?

That was stupid. That was oh, so, stupid, a thought that only one person would think would end correctly-

"Marinette?"

She knows that voice. And, oh, god she must look like a mess right now. Marinette reaches for her pigtails self-consciously, trying to pat down her disheveled bangs back into place to no avail. Adrien, despite being in tatters, is still as graceful as ever and she wants to disappear. His eyes fall on her with surprise, worry etched onto his features nonetheless.

"My Lady!"

She's surprised to hear that his tone isn't condescending at all, sweet enough to be Adrien but playful enough to be Chat's.

"It looks like you literally fell for me, huh?"


End file.
